narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Evening Elephant
Night Elephant For the name, Might Guy had said Night Elephant, not Evening Elephant. Could it be possible that I'm just missing something? Iz don't know what to putz (talk) 22:20, March 17, 2014 (UTC) This name was mentioned only in the manga sites.—Entondark (talk) 22:26, March 17, 2014 (UTC) :The first kanji is translated as Evening not Night. —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 22:28, March 17, 2014 (UTC) If you'll excuse my asking, what's the difference? I know we have those words, but the Japanese of what I've seen so far don't share the same distinctions, Dawn/Morning, Midday/Afternoon, Evening/Night? I'm not trying to argue the point, I'm just really interested to know. :D --Hawkeye2701 (talk) 01:18, March 18, 2014 (UTC) :As with Morning Peacock, the Japanese is quite clear here. 夕 is "evening". If it were to be "night", it would be 夜. ''~SnapperT '' 02:08, March 18, 2014 (UTC) :What Snapper said. Day<->night, morning<->midday<->evening. Seelentau 愛議 09:14, March 18, 2014 (UTC) :Except, no English speaking person uses "midday." It would not be Morning<->Daytime<->Evening, it would be Morning<->Afternoon<->Evening. This is how most English speaking people refer to the times of the day. If we are using Daytime Tiger and not Afternoon Tiger, then the Japanese text is clearly being translated fluidly. By the same principle, Evening Elephant and Night Elephant could be used interchangeably depending on the context when translating it to English. I honestly think that for continuity, the techniques should be named: Morning Peacock, Afternoon Tiger, and Evening Elephant. Not only are these terms Western by nature, so is Might Guy's name and character. —Genius1442 (talk) 03:46, March 20, 2014 (UTC) ::ah well, I don't know about all quirks of the English language. ^^ Seelentau 愛議 11:10, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Just for the record, I use midday. But since that's not actually the topic at hand, it's whether to use Evening or Night, if there is a clear distinction with the japanese that says it's one and not the other, we should be using the appropriate translation. --Hawkeye2701 (talk) 14:42, March 21, 2014 (UTC) :夕 interwiki-links to evening, 夜 to night. Seelentau 愛議 15:46, March 21, 2014 (UTC) The name of the moves clearly mirrors the movement of the sun. The more literal and appropriate translation would have been "Dusk Peacock", "Daytime Tiger" and "Dawn Elephant". This is the way I would have translated the moves. 22:07, March 24, 2014 (UTC) Image Could have a problem if a second image was added to the infobox to show the effect of a punch?—Entondark (talk) 18:24, March 19, 2014 (UTC) :I don't think so. You can add a second image. :) ~IndxcvNovelist (talk | | PR | RLS) 18:41, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Alright. :) ~Entondark (talk) 18:45, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Issoku, Nisoku, Sansoku, Yonsoku & Gosoku Should something be added about each step being named as Issoku, Nisoku, Sansoku, Yonsoku and Gosoku?--Jusmick99 (talk) 03:55, March 20, 2014 (UTC) :It will be once the raws confirm how it should be written/translated.--Cerez365™ (talk) 06:39, March 20, 2014 (UTC) ::It's most likely 速 soku, meaning speed or gear. Seelentau 愛議 11:10, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Oh boy, I was wrong. It's as follows # 壱足 Issoku - First Foot # 弐足 Nisoku - Second Foot # 参足 Sansoku - Third Foot # 肆足 Yonsoku - Fourth Foot # 伍足 Gosoku - Fifth Foot I chose that wording instead of one step and so on, because the Kanji 足 means foot - which obviously refers to the elephant's foot - and is also used in the sense of "to add", which is what Guy does here. Otherwise, it would sound like he does 15 punches and not only five. Also, the Kanji used are somewhat archaic and rarely used in modern Japanese. At least I never saw 壱 and 肆 before. Seelentau 愛議 11:29, March 21, 2014 (UTC) :Quite interesting indeed. Do you know about the references of those elephant foot steps in the Japanese mythology or something like that, senpai? —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 11:39, March 21, 2014 (UTC) ::Na, there's no deeper meaning in any of those three techniques (or at least none that I know of). Seelentau 愛議 11:48, March 21, 2014 (UTC) :::right--Elveonora (talk) 11:59, March 21, 2014 (UTC) Dat PICTURE! Still, any idea why it's five? I mean surely Elephants only have four feet. Clearly Kishimoto's legendary mathematical prowess is at work here. --Hawkeye2701 (talk) 14:46, March 21, 2014 (UTC) :Because technically, this technique isn't limited to five feet. It should be possible to do more, if you have the proper strength. Seelentau 愛議 15:46, March 21, 2014 (UTC) Lee does use the 速 kanji when he's talking about the speed of each punch no? Omnibender - Talk - 16:13, March 21, 2014 (UTC) :He does. Seelentau 愛議 16:31, March 21, 2014 (UTC) Rank hello, guys please take this in note, the jutsu like evening elephant should be classified as a S rank jutsu unless stated in the data book, its pretty high class jutsu even for the likes of so6p madara, how can the second strongest taijustu can be an A-rank justu please delve in this topic, thanks -- Sharangsharma :Yeah but Night Guy is S-rank and it is the highest, the Rank is just based on the difficulty of the technique, for example Flying Thunder God Technique is S-rank, why Flying Thunder God — Second Step is A-rank, because it is difficult to master the first one after mastering, the second step is just a derivative and it is not difficult. Similarly the highest level technique is Night Guy, but once you know to perform Night Guy the Evening Elephant is just as easy.--Naruto uzu6254 (talk) 13:10, December 29, 2014 (UTC) Looking the same :D Adding Dust Release In the "See also" section--Keeptfighting (talk) 10:16, July 24, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah no. • Seelentau 愛 議 10:16, July 24, 2015 (UTC)